1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data management. More specifically, the present invention relates to an extensible markup language hub that facilitates conversion of unstructured data to structured data for displaying on a variety of portable devices.
2. Related Art
The proliferation of wireless portable devices has significantly expanded the accessibility of the Internet. Today, a user can check emails, surf the Web, or get real-time stock quotes through a mobile phone. This Internet behavioral change requires content providers to format and present data in a specific way that is suitable for displaying on a portable device.
For example, different Internet-enabled smart phones or personal data assistants (PDA's) have different screen sizes. Conventional HTML pages can have unexpected, often garbled, display results on different screens. This problem is further exacerbated when the content contains formatted documents such as ADOBE PDF® files or MICROSOFT WORD® files.
To overcome these display problems, content providers often provide two versions of a web site, one for display on regular desktop or laptop computers and one for portable devices. The portable-device version, however, often contains a stripped-down version containing only essential text to avoid unpredictable display results. This solution is not only unsatisfactory due to the omission of the original rich content, but also costly because authoring the second stripped-down version involves time-consuming human operation. It is therefore desirable to have a system and method for displaying content on portable devices without the aforementioned problems.